The Evolved
They are an advanced version of the human race they have various powers and abilities they are what the human race will eventually evolve into, they endless capabilities and a vast amount of potential,For this to occur Both mother and father have to have the genetic mutation. It could still work if one parent or both parents are already evolved, but if a parent is evolved and the other is not it is rare for the offspring to Evolve.Children with this Gene will often show signs of development, but powers won't manifest until child reaches puberty and if he/she does before they reach puberty they will be called pre-Evolvers Powers and Abilities Powers Superhuman Strength: their strength can vary from the 80 ton range to multi-megaton range they get stronger with age and as their evolution advances. Superhuman Speed: ''even before they evolved and are stilll semi-regular humans they can run up to 80 - 100 mph and so on. After the evolution process the running speed greatly increases allowing them to run up hundreds to hundred-thousands times speed of light depending on on stage of evolution,however the flying speed is greatly superior to running due to its multiple ways of flight and it's maneuverability making them go beyond light speeed effortlessly. Their combat speed also increases 19 punch combinations can occur in 5/100ths of a second ''Superhuman Stamina:The Evolved has the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an undefined period. They can also hold Their breath for an almost undefined duration depending on the stage of evolution Invulnerability: although some high caliber bullets can still pierce the skin somewhat in the first and second stages of evolution. the evolved can survive on the suns surface without overheating and desinergrating (but their will be lots of sweat) they can take nuclear war-heads head on with out losing consciousness Flight: the evolved have multiple ways of flight such as elemental manipulation, ki manipulation, telekinesis, or by simple defying gravity by sheer force of will (most common) they can also combine all those methods of flight to fly at unimaginable speeds SuperSenses: they have telescopic and microscopic vision along with super hearing and sense of smell. Super Agility: they are extremely agile making the greatest gymnast look like a newbie, even before the evolution process they were able to perform the most difficult flips with some minor effort Longetivity: ''With each evolution they age slower, the longer they live the stronger the get the slower they age. Evolved such as Juven and Noveta have been around since the beginning of life and have seen their descendant live and die it's quite posseible that the evovled will eventually become immortal Abilities ''Enhanced Intellect: they are able to use 80 to 100% of their brain capacity which also gives them telepathic powers such as telekinesis and other powers, they are extremely smart they can learn things such as languages easily and combat Regenarative Healing-Factor: they can heal from almost any wound if severe enough it could take weeks up to months to recuperate 100% Reactive Adaption: can adapt to any environment under any circumstance their physical appearance won't change ,however the speed rate of their adption depends on the stage of Evolution DoppleGanger: can make clones of His/Her self MeteroKinesis: ''Somehow they are kind of connected to there planet allowing them to manipulate the four elements, but it is not only limited to earth as they use meterokinesis from virtually anything even can create water,air, and fire from their own bodies and manipulate any thing that has an earth-like strucuture ''Ki Manipulation: are able to manipulate the fifth fundamental force that allows life to flourish throughout the universe. With this, they are able to control their own personal that dwells within them, allowing them achieve untold power and great abilities considered to beyond that of normal beings. Users use both physical and spiritual power to control their life force. The user is able to Generate their life-force and creating their own personal energy with its own nature and that is incapable of change.Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness ''Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. ''Materialization:The Evolved have the ability to create organic or inorganic material without the need of raw material. providing detailed creations desired mentally Habitat Habitat: Earth Gravity: Normal Atmosphere: ''Normal ''Evolved Population: ''27 ''Representatives: Juven Ambroscus Noveta Kassel 6 Kassel Ancestors Kekoa Kassel Sr. Kekoa Kassel Jr. Michael Kassel Ray Ray Kassel AaRon Kassel Leeyah Kassel Blur Kassel Rush Kassel Boom Kassel Tye Rizo Kaci Jon Nico Jon Malis 6 Cultore members